Dragon Fire 2: Freedom Fire
by BlackBeltGirlScout
Summary: Yet another Mary Sue. Here's the catch-it's a Power Ranger joining the Fellowship.
1. Chapter One

**Dragon Fire Triology**  
  
**Dragon Fire 1 Ranger Magic**  
This is the Power Rangers story. If I get more reviews, I'll write it. I'm not good at PR as I used to be, if I ever was. Here are the basics:  
Trenara and her class are competing in an arena being spied on by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Zedd shows an interest in her and she's kidnapped by Goldar. Catch-she's an orphan so no one really can do much.  
She's made into the next evil Green Ranger. As always, the spell is broken. Joins the team as the Green Ranger.   
Master Vile, Rita's dad, gets revenge on the Rangers. He releases the Orb of Doom. The other Rangers lose their powers. Trenara is sent through time and maybe dimensions to new adventure.....  
  
**Dragon Fire 2 Freedom Fire**  
  
This is the Lord of the Rings story. This is the one I'm willing to write out. With of without reviews, this story will be one of the few that will get finished.  
  
Summary- Trenara is the former evil Green Ranger. She lands in Middle Earth after her former boss, Rita, gets revenge. Tre finds that just because the Ranger Corps doesn't exist, doesn't mean she has to stop being a Power Ranger. Redemption is hard when you destroyed half a city. And everyone has their demons. Especially when those demons are dragons. What part will she play in the War of the Ring.  
  
Trenara growled as she sat up.   
I told you going to the fair was-----  
The teen stopped when she got a look at her surroundings. She was besides a river boarded by trees. Trees she knew didn't live in California. Great. Hadn't she warned the Rangers? Hadn't she told them they were never safe at a fair? Every time they went to one, they were attacked. Too late for that. She had to deal with now.  
When I find out who did what, there's gonna be an ass kickin'....  
Worse thing was that she didn't have her bo staff. Trenara set off to look for one. She didn't want to deal with her powers or the Rangers at the moment. Her communicator didn't look like it had survived. Still....  
she spoke into the metal watch.  
Nothing. Not even static. Figures. The teen looked at the branch before her. It was lying their, not too dead. It was thin enough, and she found that it weighed right. After twirling it, Tre knew she could survive with this.  
The sound of horse hooves filled her ears. She looked across the river. Someone was coming, and fast. She ducked behind a tree. Tre didn't know if this was hostile territory yet.  
A child on a horse exited the trees. The horse dashed across the river with ease. Nine evil men were on other horses.   
Fear made her heart speed up. Trenara fought the urge to run away. Instead, she headed for the horse of the little person. She was still a Power Ranger. She had to protect those that evil would otherwise destroy. Being the fool she was, she raced in front of the child.   
I'm in a bad mood, she told the horsemen. It wouldn' be a good idea ta piss me off. Go away.  
The halfling is ours! one of them hissed out.   
I t'ink not.  
They stepped into the river and began to cross. Trenara wasted no time. She raised her new walking stick and slammed it into the water. Her morphing powers were on the fritz, but desperate times..... _Gods, I hope this works_.  
Tidal warriors!  
A rumble of thunder echoed around them as the power of her magic coursed up river. That noise was then magnified as a wall of water came rushing around the bend. Sharks, gators, crocs, eels, and piranhas could be seen in the white spray. By the time the riders regained their senses, it was too late. They were swept away in the fury of a raging river.  
Told ya I was in a bad mood.  
The river calmed down. The teen knew she wouldn't morph for a month. Zordon had told her that converting the Morphin' Grid power to pure magic wasn't the best thing to do.  
Trenara turned to look at the horse and rider. They were on shore, the horse waiting calmly and eating some grass. His rider didn't look too well. The teen joined them. She pet the horse. The halfling', as the riders had called him, had dropped his sword. He looked down at Trenara before fainting. The girl caught him. Once the ground, she quickly found his wound. It was a puncture, but it wasn't bleeding. Odd and bad. After looking more closely, she figured he was a little person. Midget, for lack of better word in her vocabulary.  
she spoke to herself as well as her patient. I'm gonna see what I can do. I don' know this magic, but I know it's evil. Just, please, whateva ya do, don't die. That would be bad.  
When she placed her hand on his shirt, the cold horror of evil swept over her. Trenara jumped back.   
What da hell?!  
She moved around him and peered into his pocket. Just looking at the object hidden in there made her skin crawl. Tre backed away and sat on her heels.  
So that's it. Shit, if this backfires, I'm so gonna.........  
The Green Ranger wasn't sure what she was going to do, only that she would do something. This time, the teen carefully moved the shirt out of the way. She looked at the wound closely. The other Rangers had given her a crash course in Ranger Patch Up 101. This, however, was beyond her.  
The teen took a drink of water. It was cool and clean, perfect. The horse had just finished his drink and nudged her. He looked into the forest. Another nudge.  
I take it we're goin' there?  
The horse nodded.  
Great, a Mister Ed.  
She picked up the halfling. He wasn't heavy, but he wasn't light.  
Lead on, grass breath. Let's see if we can't find some help.  
The white creature snorted and nudged her.  
she glanced at him.  
He threw his head, motioning to his back. She shook her head.  
Ya did enough work, I t'ink. I can walk, an' you can rest.  
He seemed to sigh, and she laughed. Then he started off into the woods.  
Guess I'm followin' you?  
The horse nodded. The girl smiled, then trudged after him. 


	2. Chapter Two

The teen, the horse, and the halfling made their way through the forest. It wasn't that bad, walking through a forest at night. Tre knew that most teens back in Angel Groove would've freaked out, if not gotten themselves killed, by now. Tre, being a Power Ranger, knew the weirder side of things.   
  
Then it started to rain. Trenara let out a string of curses in three languages. It had been cloudless the last time she looked.  
  
We're near friggin' mountains, she muttered to herself. It's like narfin'' Kaneohe. Sun rain sun rain........Indecisive weather gods.   
  
The teen looked to the horse, who had stopped besides her. She examined his saddle. Leather, with some kind of fabric padding under it. The halfling had a cloak, which she could use to cover herself and him.  
  
Well, let's lighten your load, she sighed to the horse. We have to keep moving, and all that crap is no good wet.  
  
She began to adjust her hold on the little person, so she could drape the cloak over them and undo the saddle.   
Trenara suddenly spun around, the grip on her stick tightened.  
  
We mean you no harm, the male before her raised his hands. Come, we will take you to shelter.  
  
The teen looked around, and frowned. About six of them. They matched their surroundings too well. It was as if they were meant to live here. Because of that, she saw no evil in them. They held both caution and kindness in their eyes. That didn't mean could trust them.   
  
In a knot of trees, they found a roof and dry parts. They began to unsaddle and brush him down. Trenara kissed his forehead.  
  
Thank you. You're a wonderful horse. It was nice ta meet ya.  
  
She had always taught to thank animals. Kindness done must be repaid. Animals were before people, as she had learned. They were the elders of the planet.  
She turned and followed her guide up a tree. There was a rope ladder, and she was forced to give up her charge. He was passed up to the platform above. She followed with one hand, as she still held her stick. Once there, a cup was put into her hands.  
  
You got wet, drink.  
  
There was no trickery in his eyes, so she did as she was told. It was a little bitter, but she began to feel warmer almost immediately. She smiled her thanks as she handed back the cup. Then she looked for the halfling. He was being examined by another person, who was muttering to another in another language.  
  
Do not worry, the first person she had seen put a hand on her shoulder. Elladan will make sure Frodo gets help. I am Elrohir.  
I'm Trenara. Can I see im for a moment?  
  
She was too focused on her charge to notice a slight ripple of curiosity go through the people around her. The teen placed a hand on the halfling. He seemed warmer and his blood pulse had slowed to a more normal rate. Elladan, who was holding him, looked up at her.  
  
You have kept Frodo alive for this long, he said, and we are grateful. We can take him on to Rivendell. We will be quick and arrive before dawn.  
  
She had only met them. She didn't trust them completely. They must have seen the sudden doubt and distrust in her eyes. Elladan looked her in the eye.  
  
I'm going with Trenara cut off his words before they began.   
You are exhuasted, we can tell. Rest.  
I trusted the horse because animals no lie, her anger messed up her speech. I won' give Frodo up ta yous just cause you've helped us. Her grip once again tightened around her walking stick.  
I promise you Frodo will be safe. He will find help and healing in Rivendell. You can see him tomorrow. You do him no good by arguing with me.  
  
Trust was never one of Trenara's strong points. Her time as the Green Ranger nearly rid her of any trust. However, when she looked at these people, she _knew_ they wouldn't harm Frodo. A hand went to her shoulder and she looked to see Elrohir.  
  
If we meant to hurt him or you, we would've done so by now.  
That was true. Then again, she was surrounded by guys. That was probably her being paranoid. She sighed, then eyed Elladan.  
One hair out of place, and you'll curse your mother for givin' ya life.  
Elladan nodded. Then he was gone, taking a path among the trees only he could see. She relaxed the hold on her stick.   
  
Trenara's heart suddenly quickened. Something was trying to take over. It was a drug meant to knock her out. Her vision wavered, and the swirl of colors made her dizzy. Her staff clattered to the floor. She fell back, and Elrohir caught her. The teen glared up at him, but it was losing it's effect as sleep took over. Before she passed out, she saw a tinge of regret flow through him.  
As he lowered her onto something soft, he sighed. I'm sorry.  
  
Elrohir stood up once Trenara was covered with a blanket. Her loyalty to a stranger surprised him. Somehow, he knew it wasn't because of The Ring. The air about her spoke of a great force of good. There was also an air of sorrow.   
  
You should rest as well, mellon nin. my friend  
Elrohir sighed and turned to face Ramar. I will, when I know my brother has reached Imladris.  
You know he will, and you've been up since this time last night, waiting for word from the river. Besides, you will need your strength.  
What do you mean? the elf eyed his grinning friend.  
Ramar nodded to the sleeping girl. She will attempt to kill you when she wakes.  
  
The elves around laughed a little. Elrohir knew Ramar was right. Never trick females. They find the best of ways to retaliate. He had learned that from Arwen.   
Once he knew his brother and charge were safe, Elrohir took a seat near Trenara. Elves didn't need to sleep often, but anxiety, stress, and the weather had worn him out. Within moments, he was as passed out as the teen.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer--Don't own em.  
  
Trenara knew she was waking up. Automatically, the teen regulated her breathing to keep people from noticing. At least she wasn't dead. A slow roll onto her stomach told her that she wasn't tied up in any way. Carefully, she opened one eye.   
One of the elves, Elladan or Elrohir, she couldn't tell, was near her. A very bad place to be at the moment. Knowing she gave away few hints of being awake, Trenara carefully plotted.  
  
With a speed and force unmatched by most on the Ranger team, the teen leapt up. All her movements sent her careening toward the perfect attack position. This one would pay. Suddenly her momentum was halted. Her organs crashed against her ribs and her chin bashed her chest. Strong arms restrained her as Elrohir, she could tell now, suddenly came to his senses. She foolishly struggled.  
stop   
At Elrohir's command, the grip on her was loosened. The tone of his voice also made her stop. She scowled instead. He grinned at her.  
  
You're cleaver.  
Tre continued scowling. She didn't like her plans going to waste. Now they would watch her closely. She had lost her chance.  
I told you the child would attack, said a voice from the trees.  
Peace, Trenara, Elrohir motioned for her to be released. All is well.  
You tricked me.  
He shrugged. You wouldn't have rested other wise. You're no good to him sick and tired.  
  
I hate it when men are right, Tre grumbles as she sinks back to the blanket she had been sleeping on.  
We are not men. We are elves.  
She rolled her eyes. I'm just a _child_. What do I know?  
If you looked into your heart, Elrohir told her sincerely, you would know Frodo is safe.  
The teen instantly lost her attitude. Yes, she knew he was safe. She could feel it in her gut. She sighed.  
Sorry. I'm not a morning person.  
Most aren't, Elrohir agreed. However, food may help.  
  
Trenara's head shot up and her stomach growled. The curious glint in her eyes made Elrohir laugh. The teen's eyes began to look for food. Then she looked back at the elf.  
No more sleepy stuff? she asked carefully.  
For now, he nods. We have decided you have slept long enough. Your snoring could have caused an avalanche, were we closer to snow.  
That'll teach ya. Now, you mentioned food......  
  
After breakfast Elrohir told Trenara he would take her to Rivendell. Ramar went with them, just in case. The girl didn't know he had called her a child. They took horses, and Tre was to ride Asfaloth. He was the only extra they had for her. After they left the hidden stables, it didn't take them long to find the road. Tre tapped the horse between the ears.  
Oy, an' no tell me you didn' know about this road.  
  
If horses could laugh, she knew he would've. Elrohir shook his head at the two. They had known each other for less then a day and they trusted each other more then Tre trusted the elves.  
He knew the road would not be safe after such an encounter.  
The teen looked up at him. You mean you know what happened?  
He nods. We were watching as well.  
An' yous didn' do a t'ing?! What good you are.....  
We saw you, and wondered what you would do.  
  
Trenara was suddenly silent. When he looked at her, he saw that she was contemplating something. Fear was nearly hidden on her face.  
How many people saw my lil' trick?  
Not many, and none who will speak of it.  
The girl nodded, but said nothing more. Hopefully, no one would want a repeat performance. Or an explanation with demonstration. As it was, she was powerless for a month.  
  
By noon they had reached the elf city. Okay, it wasn't really a city. Maybe like a large village. Elladan meets them, and ushers them into the house.  
You've made it just in time for lunch, the elf smiled.  
Tre caught his gaze, but knew there was no fighting with him. Ah, well, food would help her think straight. If it didn't knock her out.  
  
Trenara was questioned a bit about her origins and why she had been out. The teen could only give vague answers.   
Where I come from no longer exists. I go where my feet take me now.  
  
She wasn't about to tell them she had been raised on an isolated island chain. A chain that had more problems then most outsiders knew about. She was going to avoid the whole magic and power thing for as long as she could. That would only bring up the past. A past that needn't be brought up.  
  
Finally, Trenara was taken to Frodo. It was a good thing she was crazy, or she might have gotten lost in the maze of corridors. A long time ago, she had figured that sane people got easily lost.   
Looking into the room, she saw another elf kneeling to the side of the Hobbit. He seemed very concentrated. He also looked old, but the noble, slow aged old. Like her sensei. Not the wrinkly old of the wall sitters in Waikiki.   
  
Trenara was shown the room she would be using. The twins left her to her self. They trusted her, it seemed, more then she trusted them. Or maybe they didn't care if she ran off. The scent of water and perfume got her attention. Through one door was a small bathing room. Herbs and bottles of shampoo-y stuff were besides a bathtub. Steam still rose from the water.  
Okay, these people are off the suspicious list.  
  
Aragorn, Glorfindel, and the remaining Hobbits rode into Rivendell at that time. The trio of Hobbits could not be distracted from seeing their friend. After being left in Frodo's room, the twins dragged Aragorn, Glorfindel, and their father into another room. They quickly told the story of Frodo's rescue. And of the rescuer.  
  
Trenara could feel the power of The Ring, knew that it was important. She had every opportunity to take it.  
She ignored it, Elladan put in. I know she has no idea what she encountered.  
And perhaps it should remain so, Glorfindel told the group.  
They nodded.   
Elladan looked at the weary trio, you three _will_ rest.  
Under no circumstances shall you do any more work, Elrohir nodded in agreement. Until dinner, that is, and you will be eating.  
  
Elrond glared at them. Wasn't he the lord of Imladris? The twins only smiled. They knew their father was exhausted. Any attempt to do anything other then rest would cause them to go take drastic measures. Elrond decided to rest.  
Just what Imladris needs, Glorfindel sighed. Two younger versions of Elrond.  
Aragorn frowned. You say that like it was a bad thing.  
You have no idea.  
Elrond gave up glaring at people and headed out of the room. The sound of laughter followed him. As the others left, Elrohir remembered something.  
Estel, dear brother, do Arda a favor?  
The man looked at him.  
  
This time is was Elrond's turn to laugh.  
  
Once Trenara figured out how to put on the dress, she was off. She would've gone for something less elegant, but that's what left in her room. The teen figured it was dinner. The scents lead her quickly through the halls.  
  
The dinning room was even worse then the dress. Everyone was there. Crowds made Tre nervous. Ever since becoming the Green Ranger, she hated crowds. She couldn't watch everything around her. And though there was a very small chance of danger here, she couldn't help herself. The teen found a seat on a table near the back of the room. If she couldn't watch everyone, then at least no one could sneak up from behind.  
  
The people around her ignored her. She didn't really care. A conversation would've made her night end. Unfortunately, her plans weren't going to work out for her. She looked to see the twins making their way to her.  
Tre squeaked as she got up.   
The guy next to her looked at her, but she made her getaway. She was in the halls when she tripped. Her quick movements obviously didn't go with the dress. What surprised her was the fact that she didn't hit the ground.  
  
Firm hands set her back on her feet.  
Uh, thanks. I haven't hit the ground all day, an' I'd hate to break my record. Excuse me.....  
She began on her way again.  
  
Estel, daro i hiril! stop the lady  
Aragorn didn't ask questions. He reached behind him as he turned and placed a firm hand on the girl. He could hear Arwen sigh besides him.  
Hannon le, Elladan smiled. Thank you  
Why are the ladies running _away_ from you? Aragorn asked.  
No reason.  
They're plannin' somet'ing, the girl spoke. They have The Smile.  
  
The girl nodded. Everyone has it when they're plannin' somet'ing.  
We plan nothing, Elrohir told his sister, who was eyeing him. Trenara was only invited to sit with us, as she was one who helped Frodo.  
  
Said girl sighed and didn't attempt to run away. That didn't keep her from trying to convince an escape.  
I get nervous enough in crowds. To be in front of all them would make me choke on my food or somet'ing that would make a fool outta myself or insult you an' look now I'm babblin'.....Very bad idea, your plan.  
They wouldn't be put off. Tre was dragged back into the room. She went willingly then, no need to make a scene. There were more Hobbits at the table. Soon, the food was out, and Tre forgot her crowd fear.  
  
What kind of bracelet is that?   
It took Trenara a moment to realize what Elladan was talking about. She remembered her communicator and glanced at it. The green banded piece of metal was a reminder of everything she had done. And of all she still had to do to make up for it. In the back of her mind, she noticed her dress matched the color. After she had sworn off the color, too. She hadn't wanted to be like the others, wearing their power color. She noticed that the older Rangers had taken a kind of comfort from that.  
  
Friendship bracelet, the teen answered. It felt weird calling the Rangers friends. They had more of teammates.   
Where are your friends? the Hobbit Pippin asked.  
Tre shrugged. This time she spoke of her friends left in Hawaii. We disbanded long ago.  
She was left alone for the rest of dinner.  
  
After the meal, everyone was making their way to what Elladan called the Halls of Fire. Singing would be done there. Trenara decided she had had enough of the crowd. When the chance came, Trenara disappeared down a deserted hall. She saw that someone had the same idea.   
  
Sam was making his way from the crowd as well. Trenara caught up with him.  
Might you know where Mr. Frodo is? he asked. I can't seem to find my way around this place, big as it is.  
Tre nodded. That had been her idea, too. He must be a sane person, Sam, if he was lost. Within minutes, they were in the room. Frodo was resting, and looked so small on the bed.  
I'm happy you helped him, Sam sat down in a chair, but why did you?  
Because I can. It's the main reason I do most things.  
Oh. Thank you.  
No problem, Trenara yawned. Will you be fine by yourself?  
He nods, and the teen decides sleep would be great right about now.


End file.
